Monthly Love
by wondering and lost
Summary: Serena and Darien have been enemies for years, everyone knows that. But what if that all changed? What if, once a month, they made progress towards something akin to friendship? Would they be able to get pass their past? Or would old habits keep them at odds?
1. September

Serena was not sure when it started, when the arguments became less about being mad and more about a way to connect with him. Her friends did not understand why they acted the way they did. She often wondered what it was about her that set him off, and vice versa. He was perfectly cordial to her friends, and he had a few friends of his own, so she knew he wasn't an abysmal guy, but, for whatever reason, they just couldn't get along.

Sure, it was kind of ok when she was younger; being a fourteen-year-old allowed her to be somewhat childish, but how could an eighteen-year-old college student act the same way? But now she was a twenty-year-old college student and he was almost done with medical school and still, they fought like cats and dogs.

The familiar chime of the arcade doors brought her out of her reprieve and she took a minute to scan the arcade as she slipped off her sunglasses. Her friends thought that meeting at the arcade was immature, but she insisted that they come back at least once a month, if only to remind them about their past and to help them unwind from the pressures of college. Plus, she got to see her friend, and new owner of the arcade, Andrew and, if she was really lucky, _he_ would be there too.

Since she appeared to have arrived first, something that was happening more and more the older they got, she made her way to the counter, smiling brightly at the blonde man behind the bar.

"Serena! It's so good to see you!" Andrew gave one of her trademark ponytails an affectionate pull before reaching for a blender. "Chocolate milkshake?"

"No thanks Andrew, but a cup of hot tea would be lovely." She had starting drinking her favorite chocolate drink less and less, trading it for a warm caffeinated drink instead.

"Do my ears deceive me or did Meatball Head just refuse a milkshake? The world must be ending!" The sultry voice sent goosebumps along her arms like they did every time, but her powder pink long sleeve shirt hid them exceptionally well. She felt that familiar spark of annoyance, along with the as familiar jolt of excitement. She cleared her throat and turned to look at the dark haired man that was now seated next to her.

"Unlike some people, I do like to mix up what I drink." Serena mentally patted herself for her calm response. She was determined to change the nature of their 'relationship', even if it was just to make it so people could be around them without worrying that they would get into a screaming match.

Darien raised an eyebrow at her calm response and felt something tighten in his stomach. He thought for sure that would get a response from his sparring partner, but today she seemed to be unusually calm.

"I've only got Earl Grey, is that ok? Oh! Hey Darien, the usual?" Andrew greeted his darker counterpart warmly as he slid Serena a large mug of hot water with a tea bag already steeping in it and a spoon resting on the saucer.

"It's perfect, thank you," she replied at the same time that Darien said, "I would, thanks man." Darien glanced at the small blonde, waiting for a retort, surprised again as she just played with the tea bag, pulling a couple of sugar packets towards her. Serena saw Darien looking at her from the corner of her eye, but she kept her gaze on her cup of tea. Although it was like second nature now to retort to his snarky remarks, she fought the urge and kept her composure.

 _Well I am six years older than I was when we first met_ , she thought as she moved her cup from the saucer, drained the tea bag and added sugar before taking a small sip. With it still too hot at the moment, she placed it on the counter, finally looking up at the man who seemed to be ignoring the coffee in front of him and, instead, was studying her as if she were something out of one of his medical textbooks that he couldn't figure out.

"So, I hear that this is your last year of medical school before you start your residency. Any idea which hospital you might get paired with?" Darien was now staring at her, mouth slightly agape, clearly stunned at what she just said.

"I, uh, I don't know. I'm hoping Tokyo General but I could be paired with any number of hospitals." He wasn't sure what the blonde was doing, but he had to admit that it was kind of nice not being at each other's throats already, but he did miss her angry face, with her nose scrunched in that cute way it did when she was especially frustrated.

 _You are a grown man Shields, and she is a grown woman, perhaps she just got tired of your juvenile antics, as she should be_ , he thought as he sipped his black coffee.

"I didn't realize you knew so much about the medical programs and how they worked Meatball Head." He winced slightly, hoping his tone wasn't as insulting as it sounded in his head. To his surprise (she was surprising him a lot today), she gave him a small smile after an initial eye roll at his continued use of the nickname he gave her when they had first met.

"Amy is in the medical program and she likes to give us little updates. I think she's proud to have to be in school another three or four years where as the rest of us can't wait to be done. She wants to go into brain surgery like her mother but I think she'd be better doing something with kids, considering her quiet and calm nature. What about you? What's going to be your focus?"

Darien still wasn't sure how it happened, how just a few months ago they were in one of their usual arguments, much to the dismay of their friends, and now they were chatting like they have been friends for years instead of enemies. He found himself telling her about his desire to go into pediatric care, specializing in traumatic cases. He didn't tell her why that field specifically, and she didn't ask, but she did ask questions about his residency and what all it entailed. Though neither would openly admit it, they found this new way of talking much better than the yelling, along with many of the patrons who were familiar with their shouting matches, Andrew most of all.

Their conversations drifted to different topics as time passed, him going through four cups of coffee and her two large teas before she noticed the time.

"Holy cow, are they really an hour late?!" Serena exclaimed, digging around in her purse for her phone. To her shock and dismay, she had no missed calls or messages from her friends and, sure enough, as she looked around the arcade, none were anywhere to be found.

"You mean you didn't come here just to talk with me," Darien couldn't help but tease.

"As much as I enjoyed your company Baka, I was planning on spending some time with the girls. Looks like they all forgot though."

Darien didn't have to ask who the girls where, knowing it was the same four that she had been friends with since he met her six years ago, but he was surprisingly as upset at hearing that they had stood her up as she seemed to be. Suddenly Andrew appeared, and noting the blonde's down face, asked what was wrong. Once again shocking him, Serena plastered on a fake smile and told Andrew that nothing was wrong, just that she had not realized how much time had passed and that she was expected home shortly. Andrew accepted the lie and waved away her money, telling her to get home safe.

As Andrew ducked in the back, taking some dirty dishes with him, Serena stood, retrieving her purse from the back of her chair and slipping it over her shoulder. Not sure what possessed him to do it, Darien reached out and caught her forearm as she turned to go. She twisted to look at him, her cornflower blue eyes wide in shock and her head tilted slightly in a questioning manner. He felt his chest tighten slightly, as it normally did when he saw her face all flushed from an argument. If he thought she was cute when she was upset, she was downright adorable when she was nice to him.

"I'm sorry none of the girls showed. I hope they have some damn good excuses for bailing on you." For a second he wondered if he had overstepped some line but was glad to see that a real smile appeared on her face, even if it was a small one.

"Thanks Darien. They all probably got stuck with some school project or family matter or something. It's just been so long since we just hung out that I was hoping they'd be able to make it."

"Don't you guys hang out here at least once a month?"

"Yes, we do, but know what we talk about every time? School. There is always someone with a paper or a project and since we all have different fields we can't really help, but that doesn't stop us from trying, especially with Lita. I'm always happy to help her with taste testing her latest cooking concoction." The couple shared a laugh, and, as the laugh faded, he realized that he was still holding her arm. He gave it a gentle squeeze and awkwardly dropped his hand into his lap.

"Well, still. I think they should have at least called. Be safe going home, Meatball Head," Darien said, tacking on his nickname for her almost as an afterthought. Serena shook her head and smiled at him and, on impulse, and feeling happy about how their talk went despite the fact it wasn't planned, she leaned down and brushed her lips against his right cheek.

"I know. Thanks again Baka. See you later." And with that, she was gone. When she was out of view of the arcade, she leaned against a wall, her hands cupping her flushed face. She was still upset that the girls had bailed, but overall she was happy how things had progressed. Neither of them had yelled and actually had a decent conversation. Too bad none of her friends had been there to see that, especially Raye who, even though it had been years, still had a little thing for Darien and could never understand why Serena and him couldn't get along. Nor why he seemed to always direct his attention to the blonde, even though they only seemed to just fight.


	2. October

A month later Serena was back in the arcade, arriving a whole hour before the predetermined meeting time. This time she was prepared with some school work and, after placing an order for hot tea and a small platter of fries, she settled into one of the larger booths in the back of the arcade. Andrew dropped off her items and gave her shoulder a squeeze before going back to work. Serena worked for about half an hour on her homework before someone slid into the booth across from her.

"Hold on a sec," Serena said, finishing what she was writing with a flourish. She looked up with a bright smile, though it disappeared into a shocked look when she realized who was sitting across from her.

"Darien, what are you doing here?"

"Sorry Meatball Head, you looked so engrossed in what you were doing that I had to get a look. And here I was thinking it was just manga," he teased lightly, smiling slightly before sipping on his coffee.

"First of all, my name is Serena, I know you know that. Secondly, I save my manga for the weekend, and thirdly, it's nice to see you too Baka." She couldn't help but enjoy the owl like look that appeared following her last statement. She was enjoying throwing him for a loop, something that she never could do when she was younger.

"It's good to see you too Meat- Serena," he said, quickly diverting from his nickname for her. He sipped his coffee again before speaking. "So, did the girls ever explain why they didn't make it last month?"

"Yeah, it was as I guessed. Raye was pulled into temple duties, Lita and Mina were working on a project for a class they have together and Amy was studying for her medical school entrance exams."

"But I thought everyone was in different fields? And she doesn't have to take those exams until the spring."

"Yeah, well, apparently both Lita and Mina missed a General Education course that's needed to graduate so they signed up for the same one. And you know Amy; she has to prepare as much as she can in advance otherwise she doesn't feel ready." The two chuckled slightly, knowing that the blue haired girl did indeed spend a lot of time with her nose in a book. "But they all swore they would be here today so…"

Darien nodded at her statement, but was still bothered by something. "So why didn't anyone bother calling you? Or even shoot you a quick text?"

Serena shrugged, averting her eyes as she began putting away her homework. She gave a little shout as a large hand pulled her school book out of her grasp. Looking up, she saw Darien studying the title with open interest.

"I didn't know you were into psychology?"

"Well it helps that it is part of my major. A lot of it goes over my head but seeing as I'll be dealing with a lot of potentially tough cases, I'm hoping it'll help me be able to understand those I'm trying to help and talk with them."

"You know, I know what all of the other girls are majoring in, but not you," he said as he slid the book across the table to her.

Before she could answer, the arcade doors slid open and her friends hurried in, all clamoring at once. Darien slid out of the booth, smiling at Serena as she scrambled out the booth and stood in front of him.

"Well, I'll leave you to it. Feel free to join me afterwards though, if you've got time." Serena nodded, slightly puzzled by his invitation. Darien reached over and gave her arm a quick squeeze before making his way back to the counter, nodding to the girls as they passed him, Raye flashing him a smile he didn't return.

Serena watched Darien make his way to the counter, thoroughly puzzled over his invitation. She brushed the thought aside and turned a brilliant smile on to her friends, laughing as they all exchanged hugs and pecks on the cheek before settling into the booth. The new arrivals all ordered coffee and Serena ordered a fresh hot tea, all declining food as Lita flashed a small picnic basket to them.

Their number one rule when they met at the arcade was to avoid talking about school at all costs. It usually didn't work, but they did their best. Today they chatted about random things as Lita dished out some samples of things from her cooking class.

"Hey, I have a quick question for you girls. I have to do a cooking demonstration for one of my classes and I was wondering if you could come over next month instead of meeting here so that I could practice a bit," Lita inquired.

"Lita, you broke the rule!" Mina teased, licking some crumbs off her fingers. "But, since you asked, I would be happy to go." All of the girls agreed and Lita beamed at them.

"Since Lita broke the no school talk rule, I've got a question for Serena. Were you really doing school work before we got here," Amy questioned, nodding at the bag on the floor between their legs. Serena knew she meant well, after all, Amy had helped her a lot back in high school so she knew the bluenette just had her best interest in mind. Before the blonde could answer, Raye gave an unattractive snort.

"Her, homework? Did no one else see Darien sitting here when we arrived? I would like to know what Meatball Head was doing talking to him." Raye pierced Serena with an almost hostile gaze, her amethyst eyes lit with a defiant fire. Serena knew that the others would be happy to know that she and Darien were on normal speaking terms, and Raye should be too. But for some reason, Serena felt like Raye thought she was some kind of competition for Darien's attention. Unwittingly, Serena's gaze drifted over to the man in question, watching as he read some kind of book while drinking his usual swell, his trademark green jacket placed on the seat next to him.

"He thought I was reading manga so he came over here to tease me," she answered, giving them only a partial truth. She had not told the girls anything about their conversation last month, or that whenever they happened to pass each other, they nodded instead of yelled.

"I'm not surprised. You spent a lot of time reading that stuff when we were younger, especially when you should have been studying," Raye stated, fingering her raven black hair as her gaze also went to the man in question. "I still don't get why you two can't get along. It sucks knowing that you will almost always end up in some kind of argument whenever you are in the same room."

"Raye, that's not nice," Amy murmured, though Raye brushed the bluenette's response away with a flick of her hand. Serena gave Amy a small smile, showing the girl that she appreciated the effort.

"Hey, they haven't argued yet. And we certainly didn't hear them arguing when we arrived," Mina pointed out, tugging on the red bow in her honey colored hair.

"That's because we arrived before Meatball Head could antagonize poor Darien into one of their usual yelling matches," Raye explained, eyes still glued on the ebony haired upperclassman. While Serena hated to be called Meatball Head by Darien, it had almost felt like an endearment the last couple of years. But when Raye said it, it sounded like the insult it was originally meant to be.

"How about a bet," Serena said, a plan forming in her mind. "If I can go over there and talk to him for five minutes, with neither of us yelling, you owe me dinner, and have to stop calling me Meatball Head."

Raye snorted again, finally tearing her gaze away and looking at Serena with thinly veiled disbelief. "And if you don't last five minutes, you owe me dinner and you have to refer to me as High Priestess for the next two months."

Rolling her eyes, she reached out her hand and the girls shook on it. Sliding from the booth, Serena smoothed down her skirt, suddenly very nervous.

"Hey, mind if I sit here?" Darien would recognize her voice anywhere and, without looking up, he moved his jacket from the seat to his lap, placing a bookmark in his book.

"Are the girls gone already," he asked, not bothering to turn around but, instead, looking at her.

"No. Uh, don't take this the wrong way but I'm only here for a bet." Darien raised an eyebrow and Serena quickly and quietly explained what Raye had said and what had transpired afterwards. She saw Lita hold up one finger, meaning that only one minute had passed. The blonde was pleased to note the frustrated look on the fire priestess' face at the lack of screaming coming from them.

"So, I'm the source of the bet, but I don't reap the benefits. Seems kind of unfair."

"Well, how about if you help me win, I'll treat you to dinner when Raye treats me."

"I don't know. You know what they say, three's a crowd."

Serena giggled, covering her mouth in an attempt to hide how well this was going. "Raye won't actually be there Baka. She'll probably get me a gift card like she did the last time she lost a bet and then we'll be able to go together. Or," Serena amended, hastily trying to take back what she just said, "I could give you that gift card and you could enjoy dinner with someone else."

"And for a second there I thought you were asking me out Meatball Head."

Serena rolled, and then narrowed her eyes at the ebony haired man. "I've told you before, I hate that nickname. Especially since Raye calls me that every chance she gets."

"Does she," Darien inquired, glancing over his shoulder to see that the fire priestess was staring at them in a wordless horror. "How about next month I'll give you a new nickname."

"That sounds nice, but also worrisome," Serena admitted, nodding slightly when Lita waved at her, letting the blonde know that time was up.

"Want to do something that will really mess with Raye," Darien suddenly asked as the blonde stood.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Lean down and scrunch up your face like you're about to yell at me." Curious, Serena did as he said, though the look quickly faded when Darien tilted his head and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. "Now tell me, how red is she?"

Unsure about how red her own face was, Serena glanced up and gave a nervous giggle. "If this was a cartoon, steam would be coming out of her ears."

"Good," Darien said, leaning back so that Serena could return to her table. Unsure that she actually wanted to return to where the upset priestess sat, Serena slowly made her way back, sliding into her seat with a nervous smile as she faced one pissed off friend and three equally stunned ones.

"Well," Serena said, clearing her throat with a confused look, "That was an interesting turn of events."

"Why the hell did he KISS you?!" Raye exclaimed, the fire in her gaze intensifying.

"I have no idea," the blonde answered truthfully. "I had managed to make small talk and to not respond to his taunts, and then he said something super insulting and I was about to yell in his face when he suddenly kissed my cheek." She knew that her cheeks were red and hoped that the others attributed it to her being angry and not embarrassed.

"Man, when we said we wanted y'all to get along, we didn't mean like that," Lita said, giving Serena a cheeky grin and wiggling her eyebrows.

"They are NOT together Lita. I'll prove it," Raye stated, shoving Mina and Lita out of the booth and striding over to Darien. His jacket was back in the seat Serena had just vacated, but when Raye nodded towards it, Darien did not move it. As the girls watched, Raye tried in vain to get him to speak to her, or even really acknowledge her, but he never turned his head and seemed to only respond with one or two words. After several tense minutes Raye stalked back to the table, glaring at Serena as if she had destroyed her favorite thing in the whole wide world.

"Why won't he acknowledge ME but he'll spend all day arguing with YOU?"

Serena blinked up at the raven-haired woman who had been her friend for at least half her life. She could even remember when they first met. So why was it that anytime something with Darien came up, Raye acted like they were rivals rather than best friends?

"I honestly don't know Raye. Perhaps it is because we met first and he finds some diverse pleasure in making me angry? And maybe he just doesn't like you like that." Serena immediately winced at the last statement, especially when Raye's gaze sharpened, though the blonde was surprised to see that tears had also gathered in her eyes. The priestess spun around, grabbed her coat and purse and briskly left the arcade, leaving the girls a bit speechless and perplexed as to what had transpired.

After a few minutes of quiet conversation, the girls gathered their own belongings, put some money on the table and left, Serena forgetting all about Darien's invitation as she pondered what had happened with her friend.


End file.
